The present invention is directed to lanyard sliders, and more particularly, to an improved system for connecting a slider to a lanyard cord.
In sports and other activities, lanyards comprising a cord, are often worn around one""s neck in order to retain a small object such as a key, whistle, or identification badge, and yet leaving the hands free. Lanyards have been used in such an application for some time, and are well known. Typically, the ends of the cord are secured together with an easily releasable connection such as a ferrule. Typically a ring, hook, clasp, clip or end fitting hardware is provided for attaching an object to the cord.
Lanyards often include sliders which are used to reduce the size of the loop surrounding the wearer""s neck, as well as for aesthetic purposes. Typical sliders are a solid piece of material with one or more holes through which the lanyard may be placed. The lanyard cord is typically threaded through holes of the slider during manufacture of the lanyard due to the fact lanyards are often either fabricated into a loop, or the hardware at each end of the lanyard is too large to pass through the holes in the slider. Lanyard cords are available in many different colors and materials. Lanyards are additionally provided with many different end fittings. Sixty-four combinations are offered in a current catalog and, of course, more could be made. Some customers want a slider and some do not. Carrying assembled lanyards with sliders would double the number of units. It is not practical for a manufacturer to maintain an inventory of all desired assembled lanyards with or without sliders and with cords of varying style, color and end fittings. Special orders could be utilized to reduce inventory needs, but that is also impractical from a cost and time standpoint. Thus, a need exists for an improved system for meeting customer needs.
In accordance with the invention, a two-piece lanyard slider is provided that can be assembled with a variety of cords and end fittings and with a customer-selected design or logo. One embodiment of a lanyard slider having preferred features and advantages includes a slider comprising a first portion adapted to mate with a second portion having at least one channel to receive a lanyard cord. The slider portions can be readily assembled on a customer selected lanyard cord and end fitting. According to one embodiment, the first portion may comprise a non-circular protrusion that fits within a mating recess in the second portion to restrain the portions from rotation relative to one another. This ensures that a logo or design on the slider is properly oriented. In any of the embodiments, the outer surface of one slider portion has a surface surrounded by a rim for receiving a design or logo.
Another embodiment of a slider for a lanyard comprises a first portion having a split post that fits within a hole in a second portion. Also provided is at least one slot to receive a lanyard cord. In a preferred embodiment, the split post portions include barbs on their tips, and the second portion has a shoulder to retain the barbs.
In one embodiment, the slider first portion has a non-circular protrusion formed on a cap having a disc shape from which the protrusion and a post extend. The protrusion and a recess on the second portion or base are adapted to interact to restrain the slider portions from rotation relative to one another.
According to another embodiment, a slider for a lanyard comprises a first portion having a pair of channels. A slider second portion has two channels that mate with the channels on the first portion to form complete passages for receiving a lanyard cord. The portions are adapted to snap together to capture the cord. The slider may further comprise means to restrict relative rotation between the two portions. The channels may have a substantially semi-circular shape, a substantially semi-elliptical shape, or a substantially rectangular shape. The channels may be either parallel or non-parallel.
With the described sliders, a quantity of slider caps and slider bases are inventoried, together with a quantity of lanyard cords with the various end fitting hardware. When a customer order is received for a lanyard cord of a particular color or type, with a particular end fitting, and with a slider, the cord is assembled into the channels in the slider base, and the cap is snapped onto the base to capture the cord. A desired logo or design can then be mounted on the slider, preferably on a rimmed surface on the cap.
This system is particularly advantageous when the lanyards without a slider are manufactured and assembled in countries with low labor costs. The slider with customized printing, if desired, can then be added in the customer""s country which may have higher labor costs.